Joyeux Noël grand frère
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Yaoi. Noël approche mais Sarah n'a toujours rien à offrir à son grand frère. Elle s'acharne et le harcèle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la réponse tombe. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait.


**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, univers alternatif, humour (?)

**Rating** : K (c'est Noël, donc pas de scène de cul, ça risquerait de choquer le petit Jésus u.u *SBAAAF*)

**Mise en garde** : Petite histoire centrée sur un couple gay. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : Ca va faire un mois que j'ai eu l'idée de faire un OS de Noël. Donc voilà c'est fait =D Le seul truc, c'est qu'au départ ce n'est pas ça que je devais vous poster XD Mais l'autre est ... en train de stagner, pour changer -.-" Mais celui-là m'est tombé dessus un peu par hasard et l'écriture s'est faite presque d'elle-même. Donc voilà, Joyeux Noël à vous !

* * *

**Joyeux noël grand frère**

Sitôt que sa mère coupa le moteur, Bill descendit de la voiture et referma la portière derrière lui. Le nez plongé dans son livre, il longea l'allée centrale et remonta ainsi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il était capable de faire ce petit bout de chemin les yeux fermés et ne s'en privait pas. Sur le perron, il attendit que sa mère ait récupéré ses affaires et qu'elle se décide à venir lui ouvrir. Sans cesser un seul instant de parcourir les lignes de son bouquin, le jeune homme sentit une présence passer à côté de lui et entendit distinctement le cliquetis annonçant que le verrou n'était plus un obstacle. Il passa le seuil de la porte, retira ses chaussures sans utiliser ses mains et sans prendre le temps de défaire ses lacets. Il longea le couloir puis emprunta les escaliers sur sa gauche avant de faire quelques pas supplémentaires pour finalement gagner sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de son sac qu'il envoya valser sur son lit. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa chaine hifi et lança le CD laissé à l'intérieur. Il posa ensuite son livre sur son bureau mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa lecture et retira son manteau légèrement couvert de neige qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il ôta son bonnet noir et ses mitaines qui rejoignirent rapidement son blouson. Il s'installa sur sa chaise à roulettes et alluma sa petite lampe de travail. A tâtons, il chercha une feuille vierge ainsi qu'un stylo et commença à noter deux trois choses sans même prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'il écrivait. Une mèche de cheveux bruns vint soudainement lui gâcher la vue. Il la passa derrière son oreille mais ne décrocha pas de son livre pour autant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Demain, il lui faudrait passer l'ouvrage à son ami Gustav pour qu'il puisse lui aussi potasser tout ça de son côté. Il détestait travailler dans l'urgence mais la date de leur exposé se rapprochait inexorablement et rien n'était encore prêt. Pourtant, dès que leur professeur leur avait communiqué le thème de leur prestation orale un mois plus tôt, Bill s'était empressé d'aller commander les bouquins qui leur seraient utiles auprès de la médiathèque de la ville, mais celle-ci n'avait, une fois de plus, pas respecter ses délais de livraison, repoussant encore et encore le moment où il pourrait enfin tenir les ouvrages entre ses mains. Il ne leur restait désormais plus que trois jours pour produire un exposé complet, pas hors sujet, et susceptible de leur apporter ne serait-ce que la moyenne. Lui qui était toujours organisé et méthodique sentait la panique le gagner tout doucement. A son plus grand désespoir, cet exposé serait la seule et unique note qui compterait pour les partiels de ce premier semestre. S'il ne rendait pas quelque chose de potable, il ne validerait jamais cette matière, et par conséquent, il ne réussirait jamais son année scolaire, n'obtiendrait jamais sa Licence d'Histoire et, par extension, ne pourrait jamais commencer son Master.

Bill secoua la tête et chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit, refusant de songer à ce qui arriverait s'il ne parvenait pas à bout de ce travail. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait toujours aller au rattrapage s'il n'atteignait pas le dix sur vingt, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Comment prouver sa valeur s'il ne réussissait pas du premier coup ? Il se savait bien trop exigeant mais il ne supporterait pas de devoir participer à la cession de rattrapage. Ou pire encore, de devoir redoubler son année. Autant se jeter tout de suite par la fenêtre.

Il pesta contre lui-même et replongea dans _L'homme au bois_, bien que la lecture soit loin de le passionner. Le thème de base ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire. La forêt allemande au XIXème siècle n'était pas vraiment son sujet de prédilection. S'il avait pu s'en tenir loin, il n'aurait pas dit non. Mais le hasard en avait voulu autrement, et lui et Gustav se retrouvaient plongés dans l'histoire des arbres de leur pays.

- B&T -

Dans le salon, Lily Kaulitz emballait consciencieusement ses achats de Noël, prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre faux-pas. La magie de cette fête l'enchantait toujours autant que lorsqu'elle était enfant et elle prenait un grand plaisir à faire ce que certains considéraient comme une corvée. Lâchant un soupir de satisfaction, elle contempla sa pile de présents et énuméra silencieusement chacun d'entre eux, voulant être sûre de n'avoir oublié personne. Mais de l'arrière grand-mère à la lointaine cousine, tous semblaient avoir leur cadeau. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêtait à ranger les divers papiers colorés quelle avait utilisé pour pouvoir se lancer dans la rédaction de ses cartes de vœux lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, suivit de paroles étouffées. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller voir s'il s'agissait de son mari ou de sa fille, le nouvel arrivant la rejoignit et déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue.

« - La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !

- Je te l'avais dit. Tu aurais dut mettre un pull plus chaud lorsque tu es parti ce matin. »

Retirant son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, Sarah tira la langue en direction de sa mère, dans un geste qu'elle savait parfaitement puéril. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise pour les faire sécher, ne pouvant pas les ranger immédiatement dans la penderie vu leur état. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, cherchant à retirer les flocons qui s'y étaient attachés, les ébouriffant au passage. Elle s'assit sur la table, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, et observa sa mère écrire ses cartes de vœux avec la plus grande concentration. Elle avisa rapidement la pile de cadeaux et lança :

« - Tu as trouvé pour tout le monde ? »

La mère de famille releva la tête et reposa son stylo, accordant sa pleine attention à ce petit bout de femme qu'elle avait mis au monde un soir d'avril, il y avait un peu plus de dix-sept ans. Elle connaissait sa fille par-cœur et était prête à parier qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« - Oui. Je ne garantie pas que tous soient content mais bon, j'aurai fait de mon mieux. »

L'adolescente acquiesça puis braqua son regard sur son interlocutrice, une lueur d'espièglerie brillant dans ses yeux :

« - Tu m'as acheté quoiiiiii ? »

L'adulte rigola devant le comportement enfantin de son vis-à-vis. Elle lui avait déjà posé la question un nombre incroyable de fois mais ne renonçait pas à avoir une réponse avant de le découvrir par elle-même le 25 décembre.

« - Même sous la torture, je ne dirai rien ! »

Une réponse à moitié grognée lui parvint mais elle fut incapable de la décrypter. Elle se contenta donc d'observer sa fille, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, attendant qu'elle se décide à aborder le sujet qui la hantait. L'adolescente replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Avec ce simple geste, Lily pensa aussitôt à son fils cloitré dans sa chambre, probablement plongé au cœur de ses devoirs. Elle se mit à fixer le plafond, comme si elle espérait voir à travers et apercevoir ainsi son ainé.

« - Bill est rentré ? »

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur sa cadette. Celle-ci tendit le bras et plongea la main dans le saladier posé au centre de la table et remplis de papillotes en tous genres.

« - Oui. Il m'avait demandé de venir le chercher et de le conduire à la médiathèque. Il devait encore emprunter d'énormes pavés et ne se voyait pas les trimballer à pied jusqu'à la maison.

- Il a enfin reçu ses satanés bouquins ?

- Apparemment. Sitôt qu'on les lui a donnés il a commencé à en potasser un.

- Il en fait trop.

- Il veut juste réussir. Alors tu es prié jeune fille de ne pas l'importuner. Tu sais à quel point ton frère peut être à fleur de peau à l'approche de ses examens. »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire mutin collé aux lèvres. Bill et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup dans leur manies, dans leur mimiques ou encore dans leurs goûts, que ce soit pour la musique ou les vêtements, mais la passion de son frère pour les études l'a dépassait totalement. Là où son ainé visait les trois premières places, elle ne se contentait que du strict minimum lui permettant de passer dans la classe supérieure sans faire trop d'efforts. Elle savait pourtant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt changer de comportement si elle voulait obtenir son bac à la fin de l'année.

Elle joua nerveusement avec un papier de chocolat et laissa son regard partir dans le vide. Bien sûre elle voulait voir Bill réussir ses partiels, mais cela signifiait fatalement qu'il quitterait la demeure familiale pour trouver une fac plus grande, plus loin. Une fac qui lui permettrait de se créer un bel avenir. Elle se savait égoïste mais une toute petite part d'elle-même priait secrètement pour qu'il échoue à ses examens. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait osé penser, elle se gifla mentalement et son regard tomba dans les prunelles aimantes de sa mère. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, presque honteux. Elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

« - Et tu vas lui offrir quoi à notre futur diplômé ?

- Eh bien ... Je lui avais demandé de me faire une liste, mais comme à chaque fois il a malencontreusement oublié. »

Sarah ne pu s'empêcher de rire et oublia instantanément son précédent malaise. Son frère n'était pas du genre à réclamer quoique ce soit et il fallait souvent faire preuve de déduction pour trouver ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir.

« - Il ne s'est pas vraiment plaint, mais j'ai bien vu que son portable commençait à lui causer des problèmes.

- Ca fait quand même quatre ans qu'il le traîne.

- Exact. Du coup je lui ai acheté le dernier cri. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir.

- M'man ! Tu connais Bill ! Tout lui fait plaisir. »

Toutes deux le savaient et c'était bien là qu'était le problème. Depuis quelques temps, Lily avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment connaître son fils. Elle ignorait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard, ... Elle ne savait plus grand chose de lui mise à part ce que Sarah lui rapportait parfois.

« - Je vais encore galérer pour lui trouver quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas encore commencé à chercher ?!?

- Ben ... J'ai fait un peu de lèche-vitrine mais ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. »

Son visage afficha une petite moue de contrariété sans doute dans le but d'amadouer sa mère. Mais celle-ci était immunisée depuis longtemps contre les yeux de biche ou les mimiques attendrissantes :

« - Ma fille, bienvenue en enfer. »

L'adolescente laissa échapper un juron alors que l'adulte partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule et n'avait plus que cinq jours pour trouver quelque chose de potable à offrir à son frère. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on remettait toujours tout au lendemain.

- B&T -

Il noircissait sa feuille de divers mots et de phrases parfois sans queue ni tête, écrivant dans tous les sens. Dehors, le soleil avait laissé place à la lune et sa lampe de bureau était devenue son seul éclairage. Il plissait les yeux sans vraiment sans rendre compte, luttant comme il pouvait contre la faible luminosité. Pris dans sa lecture, il ne faisait pas attention au monde qui l'entourait. Le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre finit néanmoins par le déranger. Perturbé par l'absence de piano ou de guitare accompagnée d'une voix de velours, il sortit enfin de son livre et se leva, prenant soin de détendre ses membres engourdis. Il s'approcha de sa chaîne-hifi, changea de CD puis jeta un œil à son réveil. Il sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait faillit rater l'heure. En quelques enjambés il traversa sa chambre et se posta devant sa fenêtre. Il pouvait voir les flocons de neige tomber encore et encore, recouvrant un peu plus les jardins et les routes, ne laissant bientôt plus qu'une vaste étendue de blanc. Ces paysages dignes de carte postale lui mettaient toujours du baume au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient ne pas aimer la neige. Comment détester une chose aussi belle ? Froide, humide, dangereuse, certes. Mais tellement magnifique. Détachant son regard de ce spectacle qui ne le lasserait jamais, il leva légèrement son regard et tomba sur une bâtisse, voisine de la sienne. Il remonta la façade bien peu intéressante et s'arrêta à hauteur d'une fenêtre juste en face de la sienne. Il s'appuya contre la vitre puis attendit patiemment. _Il _ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. _Il _était encore mieux réglé qu'une horloge suisse et semblait suivre chaque soir un programme qu'_il_ s'était consciencieusement fixé.

Une main contre le verre froid, Bill sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au rythme affolant que son organe avait pris lorsqu'_il_ se montra enfin. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, le jeune homme projetait de la buée contre son carreau, l'empêchant de bien profiter de ce qu'il voyait. Pestant contre lui-même, il essuya rapidement sa vitre et rencontra aussitôt le regard noisette de son voisin. De l'autre côté de leur clôture, au chaud dans sa propre chambre, Tom lui souriait et lui adressait un signe de la main. Il y répondit timidement, ne manquant pas de le détailler au passage. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait séduit dès le départ. Etait-ce les longues dreads blondes qu'il semblait décidé à garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Etait-ce ses vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour lui qui cachaient tout de ses formes mais qui laissaient supposer un corps parfait ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement ses prunelles chocolat et son sourire craquant ?

Lentement, presque à regret, Bill recula pas à pas jusqu'à ne plus être visible de ce presque inconnu qui affolait ses sens. Il porta une main sur sa poitrine et constata que son cœur s'était de nouveau lancé dans une course folle. Un sourire un peu niais pris place sur ses lèvres et plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Lui-même avait du mal à se comprendre et ne cherchait pas vraiment à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être avait-il été victime d'un coup de foudre ? Ou peut-être pas. Il refusait de se poser la question, effrayé par la réponse qui suivrait fatalement.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, ouvrit la porte de droite et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet grâce au miroir en pied fixé au morceau de bois. Il ne se trouvait pas laid mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait rien de susceptible d'attirer un tant soit peu son voisin. Ses yeux noisettes entourés de noir n'avait rien d'affolant, à l'image du reste de son visage. Il fit descendre son regard et tomba sur un corps qu'il jugeait peut-être un peu trop maigre malgré la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait avaler en une journée. Ses vêtements serrés lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore plus fin, mais il s'y sentait bien et ne se voyait pas changer de style. Ses cheveux bruns et parsemés de mèches blanches lui arrivaient aux omoplates et contribuaient à lui donner un petit côté androgyne qui, selon lui, ne lui allait pas si mal. Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas comment Tom pourrait être intéressé par lui.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il referma son armoire et s'apprêtait à replonger dans son livre lorsque la voix de sa mère l'appela pour le dîner. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour finir la partie de l'exposé dont il s'occupait puisque dès demain il devrait passer les divers ouvrages à Gustav, mais il refusait de sacrifier encore un repas de famille. Il avait pris pas mal de repas dans sa chambre à la va-vite et commençait légèrement à en avoir assez. Passer du temps avec ses proches lui manquait, quoiqu'il puisse dire. Il éteignit alors la lampe de son bureau et descendit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, songeant qu'il lui suffirait de se coucher plus tard pour compenser. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, ses parents et sa sœur étaient déjà présents. Il prit place autour de la tablé et rejoignit rapidement la conversation tout en acceptant l'assiette que sa mère lui tendait.

Lily n'avait pu retenir un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que ce soir son fils mangerait avec eux. Elle comprenait sa volonté de réussir ses examens et faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir, mais elle voyait son petit garçon s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus d'elle, à son plus grand regret. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à piocher dans son assiette tout en regardant ses deux enfants se chamailler sous les rires de leur père.

- B&T -

Les deux adultes avaient migré dans le salon et étaient désormais installés devant le journal télévisé tandis que Bill et Sarah étaient restés en cuisine pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Le jeune homme était normalement chargé de ces tâches pour la semaine, mais la jeune fille avait vu là une occasion d'interroger son grand frère sur le cadeau qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Il était occupé à laver les couverts pendant qu'elle essuyait les verres propres, tous deux plongés dans un mutisme qu'ils ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de briser. Dos tourné, rangeant la porcelaine dans les différents placards, Sarah inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau :

« - Dis, tu veux quoi pour Noël ? »

L'androgyne manqua de lâcher le plat qu'il tenait et le rattrapa de justesse pour le poser précautionneusement sur l'évier. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter de quelque chose. Bien sûr il s'entendait bien avec sa petite sœur, mais la voir se proposer pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il retourna à ses assiettes sales et à son éponge avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« - J'veux rien et tu le sais très bien.

- Mais j'veux t'offrir quelque chose. Et puis je suis sûre que toi tu m'as déjà acheté un cadeau. »

Il ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire puisque de toute façon elle ne le verrait pas. Il lui avait acheté son cadeau depuis trois semaines au moins et avait hâte de voir la joie sur son visage lorsqu'elle le déballerait. Reprenant un air plus neutre, il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et lui répondit enfin :

« - Qui te dit que je vais t'offrir quoi que ce soit ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer du large plat que son frère avait faillit briser par sa faute. Elle l'essuya rapidement, visiblement frustrée de ne pas avoir obtenu le renseignement qu'elle voulait.

« - Tu me fais le coup tous les ans, alors maintenant j'suis rodée.

- Peut-être que cette année je vais innover et ne rien te donner du tout. Avoue que tu ne t'y attendrais pas.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

Il ne chercha pas à retenir l'éclat d rire qu'il avait sentit monter peu à peu en lui. Même après dix-sept ans de vie commune, il arrivait encore à la faire marcher. Comprenant qu'il s'était joué d'elle, Sarah croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

« - C'est même pas drôle, d'abord.

- Moi je trouve que si. »

Après un dernier sourire, il reporta son attention sur son évier. Il inspecta ses mains et constata avec regret que sa manucure était foutue. Son verni noir s'écaillait de plus en plus et ces séances de vaisselle ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Sincèrement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Mais y a pas un CD que tu voudrais, ou un livre qui t'a toqué ? »

Bill pris le temps de réfléchir, conscient que sa sœur ne cherchait qu'à lui faire plaisir. Ce problème revenait tous les ans et gâchait toujours un peu la joie que lui prodiguaient ces fêtes de fin d'année. Il savait toujours quoi offrir aux autres mais ignorait ce que lui voulait.

« - Prends-moi c'que tu voudras, tu sais que ça me plaira forcément.

- Oui je sais, mais merde à la fin. Pour une fois je voudrais t'acheter un truc qui te ferait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Un truc que tu veux réellement et pas simplement quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement t'être utile dans une autre vie.

- Sarah ...

- Non, c'est bon. Laisse tomber. »

L'androgyne se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'avoir blessé involontairement sa petite sœur. Cette dernière continua d'essayer les divers ustensiles qu'il lui passait mais prenait soin de garder la tête baissée, refusant de croiser son regard. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vida l'évier, se sécha les mains et pris brièvement la jeune fille dans ses bras pour s'excuser. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot mais elle savait ce que ce geste signifiait chez lui. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était peut-être le dernier Noël qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Après tout, rien ne lui disait que l'année prochaine son grand frère reviendrait dans sa famille pour les fêtes. Il aurait peut-être une petite amie, ou bien des copains de fac qui lui proposeraient une super soirée. Changer d'université signifiait changer de ville, donc s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes puis la releva brusquement, bien décidé à trouver le cadeau de Noël parfait, même si elle devait le faire contre la volonté de son ainé. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était une vraie tête de mule alors elle comptait bien lui prouver à quel point il avait raison.

- B&T -

Une longue journée s'achevait et annonçait une soirée tout aussi longue, à son plus grand regret. Il avait réussit à terminer sa part de leur travail commun durant la nuit et avait ainsi pu apporter à Gustav les trois ouvrages qu'il avait emprunté à la médiathèque. Il n'était pas vraiment satisfait par ce qu'il avait écrit et leur plan laissait quelque peu à désirer, mais Bill arrivait doucement à saturation. Le semestre avait été long, les professeurs intransigeants, et l'androgyne sentait qu'il lâchait prise. On ne pouvait pas exiger d'eux un exposé parfait la veille des vacances de Noël.

Les mains dans les poches et le visage à moitié caché par son écharpe, il regardait ses santiags s'enfoncer dans dix centimètres de neige à chacun de ses pas tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait comme un gamin qui découvrait la neige pour la première de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette matière si fragile et pourtant si forte le fascinait. Il se détacha néanmoins de sa contemplation, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir de trop près les poteaux électriques ou les panneaux qui ornaient les trottoirs. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette qui avançait à quelques mètres devant lui. Emmitouflé dans un manteau tout aussi grand que le reste de ses vêtements, Tom marchait difficilement, ses éternelles baskets blanches n'étant pas vraiment adaptées à la situation.

Bill songea à courir et à le rattraper pour qu'ils fassent la route ensemble, mais au contraire, ses jambes s'ancrèrent dans le sol et semblèrent ne plus vouloir bouger. La peur l'avait paralysé, encore une fois. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que les Trümper avaient emménagé en face de chez lui, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. Il ne connaissait même pas le son de sa voix. Et pourtant, presque chaque soir, Tom lui souriait par sa fenêtre et lui adressait un signe de la main.

Agrippant la lanière de son sac en bandoulière, le brun inspira pour se donner du courage et s'apprêtait à interpeller son voisin mais quelqu'un le devança. Sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge, il vit un jeune homme un peu moins grand que Tom le rejoindre et calquer son pas sur le sien, l'entraînant dans une discussion ponctuée de rire. Les épaules de l'androgyne s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il maudissait sa timidité. Il cala ses mains dans ses poches et reprit sa marche, la tête baissée. Il se consola en se disant qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Encore un semestre, environ cinq petits mois, avant qu'il ne mette les voiles pour une autre ville et qu'il ne revoit plus jamais ce garçon qui affolait son cœur sans même le savoir. Encore un semestre et il pourrait le chasser de son esprit et l'oublier. Encore un semestre, ... mais sans doute le plus long de toute sa vie.

Il finit donc le trajet tout seul et consentit à lever les yeux lorsqu'il eut franchit la porte de sa maison. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'extérieur et se laissa tomber sur son lit, entraînant son sac avec lui. Il avait un partiel demain matin et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réviser, entre son exposé prévu pour demain après-midi et tous les autres devoirs que chaque professeur prenait soin de leur donner. Chacun avait le sentiment de ne pas demander grand chose aux élèves, mais mis bout à bout, le temps consacré aux exercices hors-cours se révélait relativement conséquent.

Il alluma son ordinateur portable, ouvrit le dossier comportant tout ce qu'il avait pris en note durant ce premier semestre pour le cours de Mr Blitsch et entreprit de tout apprendre par-cœur afin d'être paré à affronter n'importe quelle thématique le lendemain. Prenant conscience du silence, il s'empara rapidement de sa télécommande laissé le matin-même sur sa couette et alluma sa télévision, zappant aussitôt sur une chaîne musicale. Il aurait préféré mettre l'un de ses CD mais il n'avait pas le courage de se relever. Le dernier top 50 ferait bien l'affaire pour le moment.

Il était à peine arrivé à la quatrième page que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il aurait reconnu cette manière de frapper entre mille. Avant qu'il n'ait pu donner son autorisation, la personne entra, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Faussement désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir réviser en paix, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais l'intrus n'y prêta pas attention.

« - Grand frère ? »

Le nez de l'androgyne se retroussa immédiatement tandis que ses sens étaient en alerte. Sarah ne l'appelait jamais ainsi, sauf quand elle avait quelque chose à lui demander :

« - D'un coup j'ai peur, là.

- Roh, tout de suite les grands mots. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et accorda sa pleine attention à sa petite sœur, attendant qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle fit rapidement :

« - J'aurai un service à te demander.

- Nan, sans blague. J'avais pas deviné.

- Mais t'as finit oui ? »

Il se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir un éclat de rire et l'incita à continuer d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille s'adossa au mur le plus proche et lui fit enfin part de sa demande :

« - M'man veut que je me trouve une tenue adéquate pour Noël parce que, je cite, "il n'est pas question que tu portes les mêmes fripes que toute le reste de l'année ce soir-là." Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Tu ne peux pas y aller avec une de tes copines ?

- S'il te plaît, Bill. Tu t'y connais bien plus que moi niveau fringue ! Et bien plus que mes amies aussi, d'ailleurs. La preuve, elles sont toutes dingues du dernier tee-shirt que tu m'as offert ! »

Il savait ce qui était beau ou non et maniait bien les matières et les couleurs, mais il ne se sentait pas indispensable pour autant. D'un autre côté, pourquoi pas ?

« - Et tu voudrais y aller quand ?

- J'sais pas trop. Demain c'est mort pour toi et ce week-end j'avoue que j'ai plutôt envie de me la jouer casanière. Lundi, ça t'irai ? On sera en vacances, donc ça ne devrait pas trop te poser de problèmes niveau université.

- Attends, tu veux faire les boutiques la veille du réveillon de Noël ?!? Tu veux mourir, ou quoi ?

- Ben ... J'ai pas vraiment le choix. M'man m'a un peu prise de court, aussi. »

Il réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre. Le regard suppliant de Sarah, bien qu'il soit immunisé contre ce genre de démonstration, finit par le faire céder :

« - Ca marche frangine. Mais fais gaffe, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Les magasins à cette époque de l'année, c'est un véritable enfer. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier et tourna les talons. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce et à le laisser tranquille, mais au dernier moment elle lui demanda :

« - Au fait, tu veux quoi pour Noël ? »

Un soupir d'exaspération lui répondit et un coussin manqua de peu de la toucher. Elle s'échappa rapidement et referma la porte derrière elle, légèrement déçue. Elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse à sa question, mais elle comptait bien faire bouger les choses lors de leur séance shopping.

- B&T -

Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, Bill remontait la rue menant jusque chez lui. La journée s'était passée bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé en se levant, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être à son avantage. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas franchement l'impression d'avoir raté son partiel de ce matin. Mais surtout, il avait appris que Mr Blitsch n'était pas là cet après-midi, probablement découragé par la nouvelle couche de neige qui était tombé cette nuit. Cette absence signifiait bien sûr un report de cours, mais surtout deux semaines supplémentaires pour revoir son exposé avec Gustav et proposer quelque chose de bien plus travaillé que ce qu'ils avaient prévu de présenter initialement.

Il arriva finalement à hauteur de sa maison et risqua un coup d'œil en direction de celle de Tom. Il n'espérait absolument pas le voir, et pourtant il était bien là. Au milieu de son jardin, le jeune homme était afféré à la construction d'un bonhomme de neige, aidé par cet ami qui avait fait le trajet avec lui l'autre jour. Le blond dut sentir son regard sur lui puisqu'il leva la tête, croisant aussitôt le regard de l'androgyne. Il lui adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main, comme chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Comme à son habitude Bill y répondit plus timidement, sentant déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte du froid, mais il s'empressa néanmoins de rentrer chez lui, gêné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il s'appuya contre la cloison et tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée et le rythme fou des battements de son cœur. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un garçon dont il ne savait presque rien pouvait le troubler à ce point.

Désespéré par son propre comportement, il retira ses chaussures et monta à l'étage. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires et de son sac de cours qu'il envoya valser entre ses quatre murs avant d'aller toquer à la chambre de sa sœur. Sans attendre de réponse il entra et la trouva allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre, en pleine lecture du dernier roman qu'elle avait déniché lors de sa récente sortie. Il s'étonnait à chaque fois de cet étrange pouvoir qu'avait Sarah. Même dans un magasin de meubles elle était fichue de trouver un bouquin intéressant. C'était à croire que les livres venaient à elle plutôt que le contraire. Et en contemplant les étagères pleines à craquer, Bill se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si loin de la vérité.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçue de sa présence, la jeune fille délaissa ses pages, à la fois curieuse et surprise :

« - Déjà rentré ?

- Prof absent.

- La chance.

- Tu parles ! Toi t'as jamais cours le vendredi après-midi !

- Les joies du lycée ! »

Le jeune adulte leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa sœur reposait son livre sur sa table de nuit avant d'abord pris soin de glisser un marque-page là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble antre ?

- Le shopping tient toujours ? »

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour se décider. Elle attrapa son sac à main, son écharpe et ses gants avant de se planter devant son frère, prête à le suivre. Son comportement fit rire l'androgyne avant qu'il ne passe par sa chambre pour récupérer ses propres affaires.

Il prit soin de fermer à clé derrière lui et s'engagea dans l'allée centrale, sa petite sœur accrochée à son bras. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Tom et un autre échange de sourire se fit aussitôt. Pestant contre cette rougeur qu'il sentait envahir ses joues, Bill pressa le pas et se dirigea en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

« - C'est dans ces cas-là que je regrette _vraiment _que tu n'aies pas encore passé ton permis de conduire.

- Permis ou pas, moi j'conduis pas avec cette couche de neige. Pas question que je fasse un carton. »

Le bus arriva, mettant fin aux grognements d'impatience de Sarah. Lui aussi avait déjà plusieurs fois regretté de ne pas avoir son propre moyen de locomotion, mais il avait préféré se concentrer sur ses études et mettre ce fichu bout de papier rose entre parenthèses. Il ne prêta pas réellement une oreille attentive aux dires de sa sœur mais ne se sentit pas coupable pour autant. Elle pouvait être un vrai moulin à paroles et il était parfois difficile de la suivre lorsqu'elle passait d'un sujet à un autre sans prendre le temps de prévenir son interlocuteur. Elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée que les gens n'étaient pas dans sa tête et qu'ils ne voyaient pas toujours où elle voulait en venir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils quittaient les transports en commun et se retrouvaient face à la rue piétonne bordée de boutiques de vêtements. Connaissant sa sœur, Bill délaissa bien vite les magasins pour lolitas de quatorze ans et s'engouffra dans une devanture moins tape à l'œil mais bien plus en accord avec leur goût vestimentaires. Il retira son bonnet et ses mitaines puis commença à parcourir les différents rayons, cherchant quelque chose susceptible de plaire à la jeune fille. Il lui montra un tee-shirt à manche longue mariant violet et noir en un imprimé certes jolie mais :

« - Non, je l'ai déjà celui-là.

- Au suivant. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il reparti dans sa quête de la tenue parfaite. Sarah commença aussi à chigner de son côté mais gardait constamment un œil sur son frère, étudiant chacune de ses réactions. Avec un peu de chance, il verrait quelque chose qui lui plairait beaucoup et qu'elle pourrait lui offrir pour Noël. Elle croyait voir enfin la solution à son problème de cadeau lorsqu'elle vit le regard du brun se mettre à briller. Elle allait presque crier victoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'empare du cintre portant le vêtement et ne se tourne vers elle.

« - T'en penses quoi ? »

Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce bout de tissu pour fille. Elle l'avait traîné dans les boutiques pour faire du repérage mais Bill ne se montrait pas du tout coopératif. Elle retint un soupir de déception lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il n'y était pour rien puisqu'il n'était même pas au courant de ses projets. Elle porta alors plus d'attention à ce qu'il lui montrait. C'était une sorte de juste milieu entre une robe courte et un long tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc, et parsemé de paillettes. Elle aimait, indéniablement. Son frère la connaissait décidément trop bien. Elle s'en empara, le sourire retrouvé :

« - Avec un legging noir, ça serait nickel !

- Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par ressembler à une vraie fille. »

Faussement vexée, elle le frappa à l'épaule sans toutefois y mettre trop de force. Il n'y avait pas vraiment longtemps qu'elle s'habillait de façon réellement féminine et on ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Avant, elle ne ressentait pas vraiment l'envie de plaire et choisissait le confortable plutôt que le beau mais les choses étaient un peu différentes maintenant. Elle se surprenait parfois à aimer tel ou tel ensemble alors qu'elle ne les aurait même pas remarqué trois mois auparavant.

« - Trouve-moi un futal noir au lieu de raconter des conneries. »

Acquiesçant pour montrer son accord, il se mit à parcourir de nouveau les rayons. Au plus grand désespoir de Sarah, il ne portait pas le moindre regard aux vêtements masculins. Comprenant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle lui trouverait un cadeau, elle abandonna son idée première et commença enfin un vrai shopping, entassant les pantalons, jupes, et autres habits potentiels.

Une vingtaine d'essayages et un passage en caisse plus tard, ils ressortaient du magasin avec leurs nouveaux achats. La jeune fille n'avait pas réussit à dénicher la moindre idée de cadeau pour son frère, mais au moins leur mère serait heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait trouvé de quoi se vêtir pour fêter Noël. De nouveau agrippé au bras de l'androgyne, elle lui fit par de sa toute dernière théorie :

« - Dans la mesure où tu ne m'as pas arrêté une seule fois dans ma folie acheteuse, j'en conclu que tu ne vas pas m'offrir de fringues. »

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu retenir son sourire. Tous les ans sa petite sœur lui jouait le même numéro mais il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il la voyait faire des hypothèses, chercher désespérément ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui offrir, mais elle tombait toujours à côté de la plaque.

« - J'te l'ai dit l'autre jour, cette année tu n'auras rien.

- Genre j'vais te croire. Tu es incapable de me laisser sans rien.

- Papa et M'man t'auront déjà acheté quelque chose, ça suffit amplement.

- Frère indigne !

- Je sais. »

Il bomba le torse comme si elle venait de lui faire un compliment. Il explosa de rire face à son air renfrogné et ne pu résister à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, déclenchant aussitôt une série de protestations.

« -Hey grand frère.

- Hu ?

- Tu veux quoi pour Noël ? »

Il se retint de porter une main à son visage dans un geste las et continua d'avancer sans répondre à la question. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'y pouvait rien.

- B&T -

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, chacun commençant à s'activer pour les préparatifs du réveillon de Noël. La vaisselle des grandes occasions avait été descendue du grenier, les dernières décorations avaient été accrochées et tous les paquets cadeaux trônaient déjà fièrement sous le sapin. Tous sauf un. Sarah avait eu beau poser discrètement des questions ou inspecter les magazines que feuilletait son frère, elle n'avait toujours rien à lui donner. Elle se voyait déjà lui annoncer piteusement qu'elle n'avait rien trouver et une boule d'angoisse se formait aussitôt dans sa gorge. Elle en venait presque à avoir honte de ne rien avoir à lui offrir. Mais comment faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui ne veut rien ou qui a déjà tout le nécessaire ?

Assise à même le sol, Lily triait ses différentes recettes de cuisine, mettant de côté celles qui lui seraient utiles pour les deux prochains jours. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut se porter volontaire pour faire le réveillon ET le jour de Noël. Mais personne ne semblait motivé à préparer de quoi recevoir une trentaine d'invités et il lui était impossible d'imaginer que chacun face quelque chose dans son coin. C'était une fête de famille, il fallait donc qu'ils soient tous réunit.

Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes d'un quelconque cantique. Arborant un sourire fier, son mari lui demanda son approbation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer, se demandant qui était le plus gamin entre l'homme de sa vie et ses deux enfants. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs afférés à dresser la table des festivités, prenant garde à mettre les couverts du bon côté des assiettes et de disposer les verres de la même façon pour tout le monde. S'accordant une pose dans ses recherches, elle prit le temps d'observer son cadet et son aîné se chamailler gentiment pour savoir quelle forme d'origami ils donneraient aux serviettes cette année. Apparemment le lotus sortait vainqueur de ce combat acharné. D'un commun accord ils tournèrent autour de la table, chacun dans un sens, déposant les fourchettes pour l'un et les petites cuillères pour l'autre.

Tous deux à une extrémité de la tablé, ils observaient leur œuvre sous le regard appréciateur du père de famille. Satisfait de lui, l'androgyne commença à refermer et à empiler les emballages qui avaient contenus la porcelaine et qu'ils réutiliseraient au moment de tout ranger. Lily observa sa fille mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander. Vu la direction de son regard, son frère était visiblement sa prochaine cible.

« - Bill ?

- Hu ?

- Tu veux quoi pour Noël ? »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais ne lui répondit pas, faignant d'être captivé par son rangement. Lily sentait venir le conflit et se redressa rapidement, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler de leurs affaires, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question sortait.

« - J'attends.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien.

- Biiiiill. Fais un effort, merde ! Si ça continue j'vais me retrouver comme une con sans rien avoir à t'offrir !

- Mais j'te l'ai déjà dit, prends ce que tu veux !

- Mais moi j'veux que ça te plaise ! »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et tenta de se calmer. Se mettre à hurler contre sa petite sœur la veille du réveillon de Noël ne serait pas du meilleur effet. Mais s'il était décidé à se modérer, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Sarah :

« - J'en ai marre, putain ! Chaque année c'est la même chose ! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être persuadé d'avoir offert un truc qui ne plait qu'à moitié ? Tu sais ce que ça fait quand tu te dis que tu le savais, que tu aurais du choisir autre chose ?!?

- …

- Demande-moi c'que tu veux ! N'importe quoi ! »

Elle avait gagné, il était en colère. Bien sûr ce n'était pas son intention, il le savait. Mais le brusquer n'avait jamais rien résolu, et cette fois encore moins. Posant son dernier carton sur sa pile dans un geste rageur, il se tourna vers sa sœur, et reprit, excédé :

« - Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

- J'te le promets ! »

Elle avait répondu précipitamment, espérant voir enfin la fin de son calvaire. Et pourtant il y avait une petite étincelle dans ces prunelles noisette qui le fixaient, qui lui disait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples. Et elle avait vu juste :

« - J'veux le fils des voisins sur un plateau d'argent. »

Avant qu'un des trois n'ai le temps de réagir, il quitta rapidement la pièce et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se barricader dans sa chambre. Adossé à sa porte, il se disait que son comportement n'était vraiment pas digne d'un jeune adulte de vingt et un an. Un sourire blasé pris place sur son visage et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre la cloison de bois. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire ça. Il se traîna finalement jusqu'à son lit et se glissa sous sa couette, priant pour ne plus jamais avoir à en sortir. Obnubilé par son envie de se cacher pour le restant de sa vie, il ne vit pas que de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre quelqu'un le regardait, une lueur inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Dans la salle à manger, les deux adultes et l'adolescente n'avaient toujours pas bougé. La bisexualité de Bill n'était plus un secret depuis ses seize ans et tous l'avaient bien pris. Après tout, tant qu'il était heureux, pourquoi pas ? Le patriarche ne pu cependant s'empêcher de rougir, n'étant pas aussi à l'aise avec ce sujet qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Lily poussa un soupir de lassitude, réalisant qu'elle ne savait vraiment plus grand-chose de son premier né. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il avait des vues sur le fils Trümper ? Certainement pas elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui parlait plus de ses histoires de cœur. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point son bébé avait grandit et n'était plus son petit garçon rien qu'à elle.

Sarah était toujours agrippée au dossier de la chaise, comme si le fait de le lâcher allait la faire sombrer dans un quelconque océan glacial et immense. Les yeux écarquillés, elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son frère si discret sur sa vie amoureuse venait de déclencher une véritable bombe, et ce par sa faute. Elle se doutait que les prochains jours seraient difficiles pour lui. Leurs parents voudraient très certainement savoir comment une telle chose était arrivée et lancer un vrai interrogatoire. Et si elle était honnête, elle aussi mourrait d'envie de connaître les moindres détails. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Elle qui au lycée se ventait de tout voir et de tout entendre, n'avait même pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait sous son propre toit, juste devant ses yeux. Parce que maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle revoyait les sourires parfois un peu idiot de son grand frère ou encore ses joues rouges lorsqu'il croisait Tom. Elle était la petite sœur, elle aurait dut savoir ces choses-là, l'embêter, le charrier, mais aussi l'écouter et le soutenir. Elle avait tout raté et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable.

- B&T -

Depuis la veille Bill n'avait pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre. Lors de ses rares sorties il n'avait croisé personne, à son plus grand bonheur. Il avait simplement trouvé un petit mot glissé sous sa porte, un simple « _pardon_ » griffonné à la va-vite mais qui en disait bien plus que n'importe quel discours. Son cœur se serra devant ses six petites lettres et il s'en voulu d'avoir réagit ainsi. Après tout, Sarah n'y pouvait, elle. Elle ne l'avait pas forcé à tomber amoureux. Il regrettait son geste et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Son secret n'en était plus un, et désormais il pourrait parler de ses doutes et de ses chagrins avec quelqu'un. Quand on y regardait bien, le seul côté négatif à cette histoire, c'était le nombre de questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser leurs parents. Cette simple pensée lui donna envie de retourner aussitôt se cacher sous sa couette, mais les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il se jugea prêt. Passant devant sa fenêtre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Tom hier soir. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance aujourd'hui ? Lui-même n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Le jeune homme devait être lui aussi en plein préparatifs et il aurait autre chose à penser durant la soirée. Comment un simple voisin pourrait-il accaparer son esprit face à un réveillon de Noël ? Pourtant lui savait déjà à qui il allait penser durant les prochaines heures.

Soupirant une dernière fois, il posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte, inspira pour se donner du courage et quitta enfin sa chambre. Diverses odeurs l'assaillir dès qu'il descendit la dernière marche, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis hier midi. La faim se faisait ressentir un peu plus à chaque seconde et il s'empressa de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser guider par son estomac. Arrivant dans le salon, il réalisa que ses parents aussi étaient prêts et attendaient patiemment les invités en regardant un quelconque feuilleton de Noël. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence mais ne dirent rien, se contentant de lui sourire de manière rassurante. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre mot, mais Bill se sentait mieux. Plus léger. Presque libéré. Il allait demander où était Sarah lorsque la sonnerie retentie, le coupant dans son élan. Lily se leva, suivit de son mari, et accueillit les premiers arrivés. Chargés de paquets, l'oncle Hans et la tante Franziska furent invités à entrer. Les présents rejoignirent rapidement les autres au pied du sapin et la discussion fut rapidement lancée.

L'androgyne ne se mêlait pas à la conversation, se demandant tout simplement où était sa petite sœur et pourquoi son absence n'inquiétait apparemment pas leurs parents. La culpabilité le gagnait et il sentait qu'une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. La sonnette retentit encore une fois, puis encore une. Et Sarah n'était toujours pas là. Sa cousine Katie lui posait des questions sur son parcours universitaire lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma dans un grand fracas, surprenant tout le monde.

« - Saloperie de neige, j'en ai plein les cheveux ! »

Reconnaissant la voix et les mots de sa petite sœur, l'aîné sentit le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'envoler brusquement. Elle ne semblait pas être au bord de suicide ou rongée par le remord, à son plus grand soulagement. Un premier vrai sourire s'empara de son visage. Apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon laissée ouverte, Sarah parcourue la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur lui. Elle portait les habits qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble et il en fut simplement heureux. Les conversations reprenaient doucement mais chacun se demandait ce qu'il se tramait dans la demeure Kaulitz. La jeune fille lui fit signe de ne surtout pas bouger et disparue aussitôt. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Bill, espérant obtenir quelques réponses. Mais il était le premier surprit et une légère angoisse commençait à s'emparer de lui. Qu'avait encore inventé sa cadette ?

Elle revint rapidement, traînant apparemment quelque chose derrière elle. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Les joues couleur cerise, un jeune homme aux vêtements trop larges pour lui et au longues dreads blondes se laissait guider dans cette foule qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Son regard affolé se posa sur l'androgyne et aussitôt un sourire lui vint, provoquant instantanément un rougissement de la part du brun. Sarah, absolument pas perturbée par les yeux braqués sur elle, poussa leur voisin en direction de son frère et lança :

« - Et voilà, frangin ! Joyeux Noël ! Bon j'ai pas le plateau d'argent et je suis un peu en avance, mais on va pas chipoter, hein ! »

Tom plaqua sa main sur son visage, désespéré par la tournure qu'avaient prit les choses. Bill était encore plus rouge que précédemment et semblait prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait en échange d'un trou de souris où se cacher. Sarah affichait un sourire ravi et fière d'elle tandis que leurs parents étaient visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire. Se sentant à deux doigts de mourir de honte, l'aîné s'empara de la main de son invité surprise sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma derrière eux puis se détacha du blond et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre pour se planter devant dans l'espoir de faire baisser sa température corporelle, notamment celle de son visage. Dos à celui qui hantait son cœur, il n'osait pas se retourner. Sarah avait toujours été la plus excentrique de la famille, mais là elle avait vraiment fait fort.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, alourdissant un peu plus le silence. L'androgyne prit appuis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et songea à sauter, histoire de voir s'il avait appris à volé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire un saut dans le vide. Derrière lui il distinguait des froissements de vêtements et s'attendait à entendre sa porte claquer à tout moment, se refermant sur son dernier espoir.

« - Euhm je ... euh ... Ta ... Ta sœur sait se montrer convaincante quand elle veut. »

Pour la première en huit ans il avait enfin un semblant de conversation avec Tom et il lui parlait de Sarah. Il devait forcément être maudit ou quelque chose comme ça.

« - Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis en échange de ta présence ici ? »

Bill ne le vit pas mais son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre. Et puis il sembla réaliser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et ses joues se recolorèrent aussitôt.

« - Concrètement, pas grand chose. Elle m'a juste offert une chance de t'approcher. »

L'androgyne se retourna brusquement, les yeux braqués sur son vis-à-vis, persuadé d'avoir mal compris. Mais le regard gêné et la couleur cerise qu'affichait Tom ne l'aidaient pas à redescendre sur Terre. Comprenant que Bill ne ferait rien de lui-même, le blond prit sur lui et se jeta à l'eau :

« - Ça ... ça fait un moment que je t'observe, tu sais. En fait ... si j'suis honnête ça va faire huit ans. Ta sœur m'a donné l'occasion de te parler vraiment alors j'ai ... j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit, on va dire. »

Il s'ouvrait à ce jeune homme qui l'intriguait et l'attirait depuis des années. Il aurait pu se sentir honteux à l'idée de se dévoiler, mais au contraire, plus les mots s'enchaînaient et plus il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il ancra son regard dans ces prunelles noisette qui le fascinaient, espérant un geste ou quelque chose qui lui dirait s'il devait continuer et espérer ou bien laisser tomber et repartir en silence. Réalisant que Tom nageait en plein doute, l'androgyne demanda :

« - Tu ... Tu veux dire que ... que toi aussi tu ... »

La phrase n'avait pas été finit mais le blond l'avait parfaitement comprise. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'un espoir fou s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Enhardit par ce début de quelque chose, le dreadé reprit :

« - Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'observe de loin ... mais j'ai jamais ... j'ai jamais eu le courage de venir te parler ou de faire un pas vers toi. Sauf le soir, lorsque je te voyais à travers ma fenêtre. Tu vas trouver ça con mais ... à travers ce foutu bout de verre j'me sentais intouchable, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, et surtout pas un potentiel refus de ta part. »

Le froid se faisait doucement sentir, et à tâtons Bill referma sa fenêtre, refusant de lâcher son invité du regard ou ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux. Il avait bien trop peur qu'en rouvrant les paupières Tom ne soit plus là.

« - C'est stupide, pas vrai ?

- Non ! Putain non ... »

Hésitant, le brun fit un pas en avant, luttant pour ne pas reculer aussitôt de deux. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que ce maudit organe incontrôlable allait finir par s'échapper. La gorge sèche, il avait peur qu'à tout moment Tom ne retrouve ses esprits et ne s'en aille, se confondant en excuses, se demandant comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans cette situation. Mais les minutes s'égrainaient et Tom était toujours là. Il avait même avancé dans sa direction. Il paraissait vouloir faire quelque chose mais hésitait, se retenant d'agir. Il jouait nerveusement avec le bas de son long tee-shirt puis inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il tendit la main en direction de son vis-à-vis et attrapa timidement ses doigts, lui laissant le choix de se retirer, puis les entremêla aux siens en voyant que Bill ne semblait pas sur le point de partir en courant. Tous deux se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ne plus être séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres.

Le dreadé avait perdu toute son assurance habituelle et se sentait passablement ridicule. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stupide par le passé. Seulement voilà, cette fois il ne jouait pas l'histoire d'une nuit. Ce serait plutôt l'histoire d'une vie ou d'une éternité, selon ce qui serait le plus long. Il n'avait que vingt et un an à peine, et pourtant il était persuadé que ce jeune homme face à lui était son âme sœur. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait sentit. Dès la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui il l'avait su. Mais le courage lui avait manqué parce que cette fois c'était différent. Parce que cette fois il aimait vraiment.

Timidement, il réduisit encore l'espace les séparant. Les prunelles rivées sur cette bouche tentatrice qui lui faisait face, il sentait sa raison s'effriter doucement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer mais l'envie était trop forte, trop présente. Ils avaient déjà perdu presque huit ans, il refusait de gaspiller encore la moindre seconde. Tout en douceur, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Bill et cru sentir son cœur rater un battement lorsque leur lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Baiser timide, presque craintif, peut-être un peu gauche, mais qui fit s'envoler en eux des milliers de papillons retenus depuis bien trop longtemps.

**FIN**

* * *

_Parfois l'inspiration peut vous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. J'me souviens parfaitement du jour où cette idée de OS m'est tombée sur la gueule u.u J'étais tranquillement à la fac, en cours d'Histoire médiévale, occupée à surfer sur le net pendant que la prof déblatérait ses conneries (c'pas bien Tomie ! xD). Et puis j'ai appris que ma voisine de table ne connaissait pas le site "vie-de-merde" o.O Vite remédions à cela ! J'lui fais donc découvrir les mésaventures que de parfaits inconnus publient sur le net et là je tombe sur ça : « Aujourd'hui, ma petite sœur me harcèle pour savoir ce que je veux pour Noël. Excédée, je lui réponds : "le voisin sur un plateau d'argent !" Ma sœur est allée sonner chez lui et a réussi à le convaincre de venir me voir. » L'idée a aussitôt germé dans mon esprit et j'ai sacrifié quatre heures de ma nuit pour mettre tout ça par écrit u.u J'sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore XD J'me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire *-*_

_Breeeef ! Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! =D_


End file.
